Twin Demon Tea Party
by Cloister
Summary: The battle of Ezofuji takes a strange turn and Amaterasu finds herself guest to a tea party run by Lechku and Nechku. The twin demons of Kamui aren't afraid to share a drink with the goddess of the sun, especially if they can make it her last...


I will admit this story is inspired by a lot of fan art that take full advantage of how strange Lechku and Nechku appear. Clockwork owls with top hats, monocles, and canes with clocks in their torsos. I couldn't resist.

* * *

><p>"Where did the blue ruffian with the sword go?"<p>

"I threw him off the mountain."

"And the tiny green nuisance?"

"Ran off somewhere. Good riddance."

"Ah. Suppose they come back?"

"Then we'll deal with them properly."

"Too right. In that case, let's not delay our party any longer."

Amaterasu found the battle on top of Ezofuji had taken a strange turn. A few moments ago she had fought alongside Oki of the Oina Tribe against the twin clockwork demons known as Lechku and Nechku. The gold and silver owls had proven formidable when they used their magic together. Even the goddess of the sun had to admit their control over time was more extensive than her own. It had been a frantic struggle that ended reverting Amaterasu to her vulnerable Celestial form just in time to freeze from the waist down. The many layers of her red and white kimono provided some warmth, as did her power of the sun. But she could feel ice clinging to her long black hair and parts of her headdress. Even her arms were stiff from the relentless ice storm generated by the twin demons. She was trapped with the added danger of freezing.

"The benevolent Amaterasu..." The golden Lechku began.

"...origin of all that is good and mother to us all. Well, except demons but I digress." The silver Nechku cocked his head to the side. "It's an honor to meet a deity of your stature, in your true form no less. Emperor Yami was so very disappointed when he learned you did not die on the Ark with the rest of the Celestials."

"Won't you join us for tea? We normally drink alone. It's been eons since we've actually had a guest at the table."

To make things more unnerving the twin demons started a tea party just like they said. They produced a fancy table in a style Amaterasu did not recognize along with an elegant tea set for three. Lechku and Nechku settled at the other end of the table and took turns filling their cups before filling Amaterasu's cup last. She watched a black liquid pour out from the expensive tea kettle. It reeked of oil and engine grease mixed with pitch and burned rubber. The fowl substance was enough to make her visibly recoil to spare her senses the abuse. She was well aware of demon tricks and it did not surprise her in the least. The 'tea' was either poison, a concentrated curse, or something much worse.

"I recommend the tea. It's some of our best work."

Nechku nodded. "We don't get the opportunity to share much. Most demons have no taste. Even that glutton Orochi."

"Now now, brother. There's no reason to speak ill of our kind, even if it is Orochi. You of all should know that as long as Emperor Yami is around, death means very little to us."

The silver demon rolled his eye and took a sip of his tea. Amaterasu continued to search for a way to escape. It only got colder as the tea party went on. She could only imagine the blizzard sweeping through Kamui. Even she had to admit the storm was giving her a chill. She had to face the possibility that it was enough to freeze her to the core. A sun that could not provide warmth to the land was no sun at all.

"If you think that ice will melt, you're sorely mistaken." Lechku shook his head.

"Listen to my brother. Your fate is sealed."

"Although we never imagined we would be the ones to defeat you."

Amaterasu raised her head. "I am not yet defeated."

This only got a chuckle out of her demon hosts.

"You can't imagine our surprise to discover you came back to face us... even after we dealt a fatal blow to your previous life."

"That was a surprise in itself," Lechku said. "It was our intention that you and the Oina girl would fall back through time where Orochi would kill both of you at his most powerful. To think your previous life would try to use that against us."

The silver demon Nechku stirred uncomfortably. "Still, I will admit that you were far more powerful in the past. It's a good thing reincarnating takes so much out of you."

"And yet you still came back to face us, even though you were weaker than ever. Did you really think the blue ruffian with the sword would help you?"

The ice crawled up to Amaterasu's chest. Her arms would be next at this rate. But even at the risk of freezing she did not back down from the twin demons.

"It would be impossible to explain to a demon. To have never loved or been loved. But I would never abandon my children to any monster, no matter how powerful."

The two clockwork owls took a long pause. They traded confused glances and continued to drink their tea. After awhile they both shrugged and chuckled. Amaterasu could tell they didn't understand.

"How absurd! For mere mortals?"

"That would be like Orochi bowing to one of his own imps! Like Ninetails speaking in turn with an ogre! Ridiculous. At least there is an order to demon life. What you're proposing is nonsense." Nechku gestured with his arms.

"There is no order to demon life. Only cruelty, fear, and malice." Amaterasu told them. "Even you hide behind lies of refined tastes and fashion from faraway lands. But you are no different than other demons I have exterminated."

Silence fell over the tea party. The gears and gaskets inside the twin demons began to whine as they twitched about. Their eyes widened and their wings stirred restlessly. Amaterasu's words caused the twin demons to loom over her with their necks grossly extended on joints and levers.

"Oh really?" Lechku laughed bitterly. "I dare say I am insulted, brother."

"As am I. It doesn't surprise me that the goddess of the sun has no taste as well as no manners. She hasn't even touched her tea."

"She's been quite rude considering our hospitality."

"Look at her struggle. Quite unbecoming. You would think a deity would face oblivion with more dignity."

Lechku and Nechku's tone became petty. Amaterasu knew now was a good time to escape... but the ice had come clear up to her neck. Even her arms had become locked in place so her icy pose had them out at her sides. All the time she had tried to keep them moving was in vain. Her breath was no longer visible in the cold mountain air. And as try as she might, her voice wavered from the deathly chill.

"As long as the people of Nippon pray, I need not fear death." She quivered.

"Well spoken." Nechku grinned. "Maybe that would mean more if you were hiding behind a statue or an animal. But in your Celesital form, death means just as much to you as it does to a mortal."

"Quite right brother. You no longer have the luxury to retreat to some forgotten corner and recover from your wounds. If you die now, you'll cease to exist in the world as you know it. You'll be a spirit, powerless and lost to time."

"And we know all about time. My brother and I, we've bent and broken the natural flow of mortals lives over and over again. Erased hundreds of creatures. Lost to everyone."

The twin demons cocked their heads to the side, observing Amaterasu's reaction. To their dismay, she was unmoved.

"They are never lost to me," she said. "You have no more mastery over time than Yami does over the people of Nippon and the rest of the world."

Lechku and Nechku had no rebuttal. They were busy watching the ice creep over the sun goddess' face and overtake her golden headdress. And just like that Amaterasu was covered by a layer of ice. She stood motionless with her arms bent at her sides. The celestial brush as well as what was left of her divine instruments were Popsicles. The sun had frozen on top of Ezofuji.

"Shall we shatter her into hundreds of pieces, brother?" Nechku asked.

"Later. Let us enjoy the rest of our tea."

"How about we resume this at the other peak? I'm tired of even looking at Amaterasu."

"I agree. She was quite rude. Even for a Celestial."

The twin demons spread their wings and took off to the other peak of Ezofuji. Amaterasu remained frozen and alone in the midst of the clock platform. Her eyes were shut as the ice storm raged on. Then, as snow began to collect around her Issun jumped out from behind a rock and hopped over to the frozen goddess.

"I thought those clockwork windbags would never leave! Don't worry, Ammy, I'll break you out!"

To his relief the ice chipped with a strike from his sword. But given how small he was compared to the human sized Amaterasu... he knew it would take awhile. The cold mountain air wasn't helping his motivation either. Jumping back and forth was all he could do to keep his body temperature up.

"Maybe I'll wait for Oki to come back. A fall off a mountain won't stop him."

Issun took a step back from the frozen goddess and came to a realization. He had never seen her true form before. And even though she was frozen, her beauty did not disappoint. It was hard to imagine he had travelled on a wolf for over half their journey across Nippon. He knew it wasn't the best time to whip through a painting... but he was alone. There was no one else on this peak of Ezofuji... not even demons. And he had to admit it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

"A little ice isn't going to stop Ammy..." He told himself. "She's probably fine."

He took out a scroll and held his thumb out for a reference. With a little luck he could probably make it look like Amaterasu was holding something up. It would be his little secret.

"Take your time getting back here Oki..."

Issun grinned and began to swipe his brush back and forth.


End file.
